1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for performing liposuction, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for performing liposuction in a mechanically assisted manner using powered expedients.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Suction lipectomy, commonly known as liposuction or lipoxheresis, is a well known surgical procedure used for sculpturing or contouring the human body to increase the attractiveness of its form. In general, the procedure involves the use of a special type of curet known as a cannula, which is operably connected to a vacuum source. The cannula is inserted within a region of fatty tissue where removal thereof is desired, and the vacuum source suctions the fatty tissue through the suction aperture in the cannula and carries the aspirated fat away. Removal of fat cells by liposuction creates a desired contour that will retain its form.
Presently, there are two widely accepted techniques of liposuction and each may be practiced using a conventional liposuction cannula. The first and most common method proposed by Yves-Gerard Illouz and described in the paper “Illouz's Technique of Body Contouring by Lipolysis” in Vol. 3, No. 3, July 1984 of Clinics in Plastic Surgery, involves making regular tunnels at a depth of at least 1 centimeter under the skin. According to this method, one or two insertions are made, with radial excursions of the cannula into the fatty tissue of the patient. The result is a multitude of concomitant sinuses formed below the subcutaneous fatty tissue, leaving intact as far as possible the connections between the skin and underlying tissue, thereby retaining the blood vessels, the lymphatics and the nerve endings. The second method is the original liposuction procedure proposed by U. K. Kesselring, described in “Body Contouring with Suction Lipectomy,” in Vol. 11, No. 3, July 1984, Clinics in Plastic Surgery. According to the technique, an entire layer of regular, deep fat is removed by aspiration through the cannula, leaving a smooth, deep surface of the residual panniculus. The space thus created is then compressed, optimally followed by skin retraction.
Both of these prior art liposuction techniques require that the surgeon push and pull the entire cannula back and forth almost twenty times for each insertion made. Typically, twenty to thirty tunnels are made. This is necessary to ensure even removal of fat in the targeted region. During this procedure, the surgeon typically massages the flesh in the area of the aperture in the cannula, while at the same time thrusting the rod in and out of the tunnel. Due to the trauma involved during the procedure, the patient's skin turns black and blue for several weeks. Due to the physically exacting nature of the procedure, the surgeon typically comes out of an operating room extremely tired and suffers from muscular fatigue which prevents him from performing, for some time thereafter, delicate operations involved in ordinary plastic surgery.
Recently, the use of a “guided cannula” has been proposed by R. de la Plaza, et al., described in “The Rationalization of Liposuction Toward a Safer and More Accurate Technique,” published in vol. 13, Aesthetic Plastic Surgery, 1989. According to the technique, a cannula is used in conjunction with an outer guide sheath through which the cannula can slidably pass while held in place by the handle portion of the guide sheath. Once the cannula and its sheath have been introduced into the fatty tissue, the sheath guide remains in the tunnel and guides successive introductions of the cannula, keeping it in the same tunnel. While the use of this liposuction technique offers some advantages over the conventional unguided liposuction cannulas, the guided cannula nevertheless suffers from several significant shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, the guided cannula requires manually thrusting the cannula through the guide sleeve repeatedly for each tunnel. Although this is a less physically demanding procedure, the surgeon must thrust the cannula even more times through each tunnel to achieve the desired effect and hence is still easily fatigued and prevented from performing, for some time thereafter, delicate operations involved in ordinary plastic surgery.
In an attempt to solve the above-described problem, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,735,605 and 4,775,365 and 4,792,327 to Swartz disclose an assisted lipectomy cannula having an aspiration aperture which effectively travels along a portion of the length of the cannula, thereby obviating the necessity of the surgeon to repeatedly push the cannula in and out of the patient's subcutaneous tissue where fatty tissue is to be removed. While this assisted lipectomy cannula can operate on either air or electric power, it nevertheless suffers from several significant shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, the device requires an outer tube with an elongated slot and an inner tube having a spiral slot which must be rotated inside the outer tube to effectuate a traveling aspiration aperture. In addition to the device's overall construction posing difficulties in assembly, cleaning and sterilization, use with a variety of cannulas and highly effective fat aspiration does not appear possible.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,302 to Cucin, Applicant discloses a powered liposuction instrument which offers significant improvements over the instruments disclosed in US Letters Patents above. However, the powered liposuction instrument designs taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,302 are not without shortcomings and drawbacks. In particular, these liposuction instrument designs employ a single cannula which is designed to reciprocate relative to the instrument housing by relatively large amounts (e.g. 1-10 centimeters). When using instruments of this prior art design, it is possible that such large scale movements of the cannula can accidently rupture tissue walls within the patient, causing complications which are best avoided by practicing surgeons at all costs.
Accordingly, there is a great need in the art for a mechanically-assisted lipectomy instrument which overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art lipectomy apparatus.